Saw: Legacy
by Assassin's Argentine Tango
Summary: More of Jigsaw's Perrimortem work of him and his accomplice Amanda. The people in these stories have scenarios that if any content or subject matter relates to anyone you know it is purely coincidental! Please tell me if you like it in a review!
1. Shir Tension!

Shir woke up oblivious to her surroundings as she looked about the dimly lit room noticing to her left an odd looking and rather old vanity drawer set against the green fade wall. To her right she found a relatively new-looking crate that supported the weight of a small television. In front of her was an aged and cracked mirror that revealed to her that their was a strange contraption that held two sheets of metal inside her mouth which protuded slightly. She also was aware now that she was being bound by several chains that prevented her from much motion. The television to her right flashed as she looked at it realizing what was enevitible. A dull white puppet with swirls of red into a target shape on its cheeks appeared on screen.

"No," she pleaded through strained lips.

"Hello Shir," The puppet said as its mouthpiece moved up and down, "I want to play a game. Your career as a secret agent gives you the liberty of torturing answers out of your enemies; however, recently it has become more of an addiction than a nessicary precaution. Has it all become a demented obsession of unneeded violence or just a sick pleasure to just enjoy as you watch man or woman, young or old die at your hand even when they have given you the precise information you require. Today I'm giving you a chance to prove me wrong. The device on your head is in the formation of old dental braces. The metal sheets will run on a track and slowly cut through your cheeks and give you a permanant smile. The key to the device is in the dressor to your left. After this chat is concluded you will have one minute to stop the device from giving you a horrible decapitation, or you will experience the pain of a slow death like the experience you have given your captees. Live or die Shir make your choice." And with that the screen went blank and like the puppet said the device started to cut through her cheeks on the track.

"AHHHHHH!" Shir screamed as the device slit through her cheeks. Fifty-five seconds remained. Sucking up the pain she looked over at the vanity drawer and wondered if she could reach over which could prove difficult since she was chained. Fourty seconds remained. Deciding it better to reach than do nothing she extended her arm and tried with all her might to reach the dressor. Thirty-five seconds remained, her face was starting to resmble to Joker from Batman. She groped the handle of the top drawer and opened it. Thirty seconds remained. She fumbled through the desk as hot tears stained her pretty face. Twenty seconds remained. Her fingers caressed an item that had a metailic feel: the key! Fifteen seconds remained, her face was bleeding horribly and soon the blades would cut her brain stem. Shir pulled out the key and inserted it into the lock on the back. Ten seconds remained. She undid the contraption and threw it to the floor, "WAHHHH!" She cried as the door behind her openned and the sillohette of a toddler on a tricycle was in the doorway. The figure came in and rode over an unevend pach of floor and imediatly the chains released her. She feel to the floor crying out her aqua-blue eyes.

"Congratulations, you are still alive!" The puppet's voice came from the doorway, "Most people are so ungrateful to be alive. But not you... not anymore..."


	2. Nathan's secret FetishPhobia

A cold sweep of wind made Nathan wake up groggily and caused him to yawn loudly. Nathan scracted his head as the events of last night flashed in front of him. He and his friends Shir, Nick, Sally, Dean, Ally, Brianna, Alexa, Kristy, Gwen, Cain, Kent, Sabyl, and Vlad were at his house having a drinking party which got wild after Shir pulled her top off and flashed everyone. He distinctly remembered falling asleep after fucking to life out of Alexa. He realized his skin was pressed up against something. Something like glass. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and openned them. He raised his head but it bumped on a low-ceiling. He rubed over the spot his head it as his eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness around him. It was semi-dark because there was a flashlight in front of him. It was at this moment he realized he was completely naked. The cold draft had hardened him. Looking at the faded light he was bathed in he noticed a tape recorder in front of him. He looked at it curiously before reaching out to grab it. He suddenly remembered somthing Shir mentioned to him before she arrived for the party:

_"His name is the Jigsaw Killer he is the most wanted man in America," _He heard Shir say in his mind_, "He gets a thrill out of teaching lessons to unsuspecting people in torturous ways. He finds ways for his victims to kill themself. His traditional calling card is a tape-recorder."_

He stared at the tape recorder and pressed play afer a moment of silence. A chilling voice deep and sinister filled the glass tomb he was in, "Hello Nathan, I wanna play a game. Your life ambition since you were a child was to be a paparazzi photographer, to catch celebrities at their faultiest moments. You've managed to capture some photos of models scarfing down fattening meals like gross slobs. To find actors and actresses that attack psycho fans to the point of incarceration. And Singers who have secretly told that they rip off song lyrics from hit songs. But who fights for these demeaned celebrities? I do. Recently you have captured a photo of your friend; alternative rock singer, Yorkie in a picture that reavels she has a secret phobia of darkness or nyctophobia. You did not hesitated to humiliate your friend did you, but now the people who you have dug up dirt on are about to get their revenge on you. After studying you for weeks on end I've got a little dirt on you. It has come to my attention the you have arachnophobia or the fear of spiders. By now if you have not been aware of it you are in a glass box in a well. Look around you now. Do you notice the walls are completely black, but that is incorrect. Take a second look and you'll notice the walls are moving. This is because this well has been filled with black widow spiders," At this Nathan screamed. It was true he was terrified of spiders he cringed at the word spider he could'nt even attend trips to the zoo as a child because you had to pass through the Spider Pavillion to get to the other side of the zoo, "In exactly one minute and thirty seconds the sides of the glass box will open like a drawbridge coaxing the spiders to enter. In order to leave this well alive you must stay still with the spiders on your body for two minutes. After the two minutes are over the box will be raised out of the well through a spider killing spray. I should mention this now as well the spiders all have lethal amounts of venom in their bodies. Even the slightest squirm will trigger them to inject the venom into you. In any case you will die instantly. Live or die, Nathan. Make your choice."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nathan screamed as he thrashed about in the box until he tired himself out. He cried as the sides of the glass box openned up and the spiders entered. He felt the millions of hairy legs crawl onto his face and feet. Up his legs and down his chest. He felt fifty spiders resting on his erect penis and ten or so resting on his testicals. His tears had stopped flowing because he was too afriad to cry. His two minutes began when his box closed up he was tense and unmoving; although, he was having one terrible panic attack going on inside him. He would feel everytime a single spider would shift an millimeter on his person. Nathan was getting to the point of wetting himself he was so scared; however, as the urine climbed up his shaft he realized it wasn't urine at all. It was his own cum. It felt awkward that his worst fear was making him ejaculate. One minute was up as he tried without moving stopping himself from ejaculating. Thirty seconds to go he thought. He was so close to climaxing it wasn't funny. It was about to come out when he felt the box move upward he was so releived he forgot about nearly climaxing and did. The spiders reacted without hesitation and they started to pull out their injecting stings. He saw the gas and held his breath as one by one the spiders fell dead on him the box reached the top and he could not contain his panic mode anymore, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nathan screamed as the sides openned once more and he scrambbled out and had a seizure on the floor.


	3. The Slums of a Slut

"Ally are you sure you have to leave?" Nathan asked her as the red-headed Ally nodded in a drunken stupor. Ally walked out of the house and walked down the cobblestone pathway to the country lane. She turned and ventured down the country lane. It was good that her and her husband Nick's house was just a mile and a half away if you went through the woods. She struggled through the thicket that covered the brambles in a way that made it look imposible to get through; however, it was quite the opposite. She giggled a little until she heard a twig snap in the distance. Starting to sober up she stopped in her tracks the only thing to be heard was her own breathing, "He-hello?" she whispered into the darkness, "N-N-Nick? Nathan? Shir?" When she heard no response she stiffened and listened carefully. A minute passed until she heard it; the slow muffled breathing. She did a three-sixty to scan her surroundings which were pitch black from the woods density not to metion her vision was still slightly impaired. She waited another moment and heard nothing. Total silence. She turned and screamed her lungs out as a pig-masked figure lurched at her. She didn't remember anything more for she had been induced with tranquilizer.

Ally openned her eyes slowly and tried to move her arms and legs, but they were in place. She felt a chilling sensation on her back, and it was at this point she was aware she had been stripped down to her undergarments, it was as if she had been tied to a freezer door for an hour or so. She looked at her hands and feet and realized she was bound to a stone wall by some copper cords that were wrapped around her wrists and ankles. She struggled with all her might to set herself free but the crods wouldn't budge. She cried silently to herself as a television on the wall adjacent to her flashed on. A dull looking puppet with bullseye marks on it's cheeks was looking of to its right. The sadistic-appearing doll slowly shifted its head towards her. She whimpered as the doll's mouthpiece moved as it said, "Hello Allison, I wanna play a game. You don't know me, but I know you. I have been watching you for some time now. Since you've been married you have sucumbed to excessive acohal consumption. And why is this? Do you feel tied down since before your marriage you were in a promiscuous state? Taking home random gentlemen just to leave them begging for more. Or is it because you want to relieve the tension your husband pushes on you? Today; however I am going to give you a choice. Drop your drinking habits or your life. The cords tied to your wrists and ankles will lax when this tape is over and you will have to push the button on the other side of the room to release their grip on you," Ally looked on the wall opposite her which had a steel plunger that must be pushed in to release her, "But once you start to move the cords will tighten and cut into your skin down to the bone. Like how you cut the hearts of countless men, such as your husband," Ally shed a single tear that stained her red lacy bra, "Live or Die Allison. Make your choice." The televison flashed off.

Ally screamed her lungs out, "Help me! Somebody help me! Please!" She jerked her hands to try to see if they'd slip through the bindings. She thrashed and trashed until she wore herself out and let her head droop down so her tears landed in her cleavage and stained her lace. She cried until her eyes were red and puffy in order to get out she knew what must be done.

With all the strength she could muster she took a step forward with her left foot and the bond tighted causeing her to curse in pain, "MOTHERFUCKER!!" She manuevered her right arm and left arm forward enough to start the laceration. She cursed again, "COCKSUCKER!!" Ally cried hot tears this time that made her mascara and blush, clump and smudge. She moved her other leg forward and that to was being torn at now, "PRICKSHIT!!" she continued to move forward each word uttered getting more raunchier as the binds severed through her skin. _One more step_, she thought as she moved her left leg more so she could reach the plunger. The binds had now reached the bone and she started to bleed uncontrollably from her wrists and ankles. Since no blood was flowing to her hands and feet they were as dead as hopes of getting out of this horrible place. She extended her left arm pushed foward her right one and placed the dead hands on it to apply pressure on the plunger, "CUNTFULLOFSHIT!!" she pressed down as the tears and the blood were gushing out of her quick enough that it was nothing short of a miracle that she hadn't died of massive bloodloss. She pressed hard and surely enough the plunger went down. She pressed a little more, but the binding on her wrists refused to move, "Fuck!" she whispered as the strain got to her. She rebounded back to the wall and her neck slammed the wall first and it snapped. She hung there on the wall dead. Her eyes were misty with lifeless tears of anguish that were unrelentless and mocking her corpse.


End file.
